Despite much work and research in the development of enzymes and other components of cleaning compositions, there remains a need for fabric cleaning compositions that effectively remove proteinaceous soils from fabrics. In addition, there is a need for dishware cleaning compositions effective in hand dishwashing applications (i.e., non-automatic dishwashing).